


The Difference Between Life and Death

by lielabell



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Undead Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are always awkward, aren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Life and Death

George wasn’t new to this, had been doing it for quite a while now, but still. He was undead. Didn’t that mean that there had to be a few differences? Yes, Tab B went into Slot A and lips kissed and hands touched, but was that really all there was to it? Shouldn't his heart not beat? Shouldn’t his pupils not dilate? How could death, or rather undeath, be so like life?

He shifted on top of her, groaning slightly and reached up to cup her breast, the warmth of his hand dragging her out of her thoughts and into the moment. George closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation, trying to force herself to just enjoy and not analyze. Without warning he stopped moving, stopped touching her at all. Now that wasn’t right.

Her eyes popped open and she frowned up at him. “Why did you…” she trailed off, noticing time the unhappy tilt to his lips.

“What’s wrong, love?” Mason asked, his hand gently tracing along the side of her face. “You’re just lying there. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a corpse.”

George rolled her eyes at the bad joke and then gave a half grin. “Nervous,” she answered with an unnatural laugh. “First time and all.”

“Don’t be.” He leaned down and kissed her, sliding back into her as easily as if he had done it a thousand times before.

This time her thoughts, when they wandered, centered around the weight of him on her, the rough slide of skin on skin and the heat pooling between her legs. So what if an undead body felt as good as a live one? She got to come either way.


End file.
